New Guy In Town
by ilikegoo
Summary: There's a new CSI on Macs team, he loves Stella Bonasera but his transfer to New York brings up things from his past. Murder and Romance what more could you want. 1st in the Barker series. StellaOC
1. Chapter 1

A/n I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters (working on that though) however Jay and his family are a figment of my imagination.

**New Friends**

_Miami (Flash back):_

_Horatio Caine looked at the man in front him. He'd created the lean mean CSI machine now looking at him and for some reason he was going to let him go. "I'm sure you'll be happy in New York. I've worked with Mac Taylor before, good cop a better CSI however." Horatio said to him_

"_Thanks H. I'll keep in touch with you all; you're the only family I have left." The young man replied, with a cheeky grin, Horatio stood up and grabbed the man's hand. "I'm sure you will good luck." Horatio said "Oh! And Jay, give my best to Mac." Jay nodded and walked out of Horatio's office and Miami-Dade crime lab for the last time…_

Chapter 1: Newbie

"I'm Detective. James Barker, I'm looking for Mac Taylor, I'm the new guy." Jay said hoping the New York CSI's were nicer to the newbie's than his friends in Miami. "I'm Mac Taylor" came a voice from behind, Jay jumped out of skin, "My office is over there" Mac said indicating to his left. "I think we should talk in there." Mac said Jay nodded and followed Mac to his office.

"As I understand it you're an experienced CSI. I'm gonna partner you up with Stella Bonasera, she's got a rape/homicide I'm sure she could use a bit of help." Mac finished with that. Jay made his way down to the brake room and after a quick introduction he learnt that he was a little late and that Stella has already closed the case. "We asked the ex-husband why his prints were on the gun used to kill his ex-wife and why was there an empty condom with his DNA on it in the trash can. He confessed straight away his exact words were 'I shot the bitch, so what? That fuckin' bitch deserved it.' Open and shut, I love it when that happens." Stella finished her story and Jay decided to ask Stella something "Stella, I don't actually know anybody in New York yet, well other than you and Mac anyway." She nodded to understand what he was saying, "Well would you maybe like to go grab a drink with me after Shift? Please." Jay took a deep breath as Stella accepted.

"Hey guys! This is Jay Barker, our newbie from Miami." Stella introduced Jay and then each member of the team introduced them selves, "Danny Messer." The guy with glasses and blonde/brown hair said, with the thickest New York accent Jay has ever heard, next the small brunette shook is hand "Lindsey Monroe, nice to meet you" Danny interpreted "Soon to be Lindsey Messer. Right Montana." He said, and Lindsey flashed him a death stare which made him retreat to the relative safety of his Beer. "Sheldon Hawkes. I used to be the coroner, but I'm a CSI now." The tall black guy said shaking his hand. The door opened and another guy walked over to the group. "Sorry I'm late guys I was…Who's this?" The black haired guy asked, he also had a strong New York accent. "This is Jay Barker. He's joined our department from Miami-Dade CSI." Stella said, the new guy nodded his head "Don Flack. Most people call me Flack though." He said shaking Jay's hand.

Jay woke up next morning on a couch in some apartment. "Morning Sleeping…er…beauty." Stella said with a grin, "Sorry Jay, everybody thought it was funny to keep buying you drink's as a form of hazing, you were pretty wasted and nobody knew were you lived, so we agreed you could crash at my place. Would you like a lift back to your place so you can grab a change of clothes?" Jay accepted Stella's offer and soon they were on their way to the lab. On the way Stella's phone interrupted the small convocation they were having about, how drunk Jay was last night. "Bonasera…West point?...As in the military academy?...Is that even in our jurisdiction?...Yeah we can meet you there…Jay's with me, don't worry Mac I'll tell you about it later." Stella hung up the phone and began to fill Jay in, "We got a double murder, a cadet and his girl friend. Apparently because, the girl friend is a civilian we deal with it and the Superintendent says because our lab has such a good reputation we take both murders but keep the MP's informed the whole time." Stella was hoping for something easy today, it was obvious in our voice.

They arrived at West Point and found Mac and Flack waiting for them, "Right you ready? It's a hell of a crime scene in there." Mac explained and he was right the boyfriend was in the 2nd class (or junior) and was a cadet first sergeant, his girlfriend, a tall brunette. There was blood everywhere, probably from the girlfriend, from the patterns they guessed it was arterial spray and the rest of the blood from the other gun shot wounds. They boyfriend was hanging from the lamp by a rope. "First impression is the boyfriend killed the girlfriend and turned on him self. However evidence contradicts that theory, where the rest of the rope and the gun?" Mac said as he turned to Jay "Jay, you're in charge of ballistics evidence, Stella, DNA. I'll work on the rope and help you two out if you need it, essentially it's your case, and I'm going with Flack now to collect statements." With that all three CSI's went to work and a few hours (otherwise known as 7 hours) later Stella, Jay, Mac and Flack were on there way back to New York to log the evidence and go home after a very long shift.

The journey back was pretty uneventful until Jay spoke up "Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwimme?" he said incredibly quickly Stella looked at him "Sorry. Didn't catch that." She said with a smile. It wasn't rue she heard him fine. "I said, would you like to have dinner with me? You know like a date." He asked his voice about 2 octaves higher than it should be. "Sure Jay I'll have dinner with you." Stella accepted his proposal of a date, secretly she was screaming inside, this new CSI was gorgeous, he had a kind of Joel Madden/Pete Wentz thing going on. The ride back was more pleasant Jay and Stella playfully bantering all the way.

A/N. please review, I'm doing my best to learn about west point to make it more realistic, if you know anything about the academy let me know, any help is greatly appreciated.


	2. Brothers

A/N. Ok so I had a choice, coursework or writing another chapter for my story. Humph, hard choice. For those who don't know (I'm not sure if u have coursework in USA) We can leave school at 16 (Hah! Staying till your 18 is optional UK rocks) as soon as you've taken GCSE's however to pass your GCSE's or even be entered for the exam you need to complete your coursework (it's worth 25) God damn you all with your please update the story. No only joking. I luv you guys thnx for the advice : )

Chapter 2. Brothers.

Jay was nervous. He couldn't deny it. After droping the evidence off at the lab, then dropping Stella off at home Jay had come home. Now he was panicking, he could settle on an outfit he tried on 3 suits before settling on an all black one, with a red tie. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late." He shouted as he looked at his watch.

Meanwhile in her own apartment Stella was also having the same wardrobe problem. She thought about the cream dress that brought out the color of her skin but changed her mind, too much thigh for a first date, so she went for the little black number, no. too much cleavage. How about the green one. Yes! That was the dress. Not too much cleavage or thigh. No. changed her mind, it just wasn't good enough. Stella wanted this to be an amazing first date. Finaly 3 outfits and a hissy fit later, Stella decided on the red dress that complemented her in all the right places and didn't give too much away.

Stella was sat on her couch waiting for inevitable ring on the doorbell. When her cell phone rang, "Hello….hi Jay…apartment 75 on the 3rd floor…No it's my fault I should have told you…Actually how about I meant in the lobby…great see you in two." She picked up her purse and got in the elevator.

Jay was pacing around the lobby, "waiting for anybody in particular?" the old door man asked. "Stella Bonasera." Jay replied, the door man looked shocked. "Really you are a special one. Miss Bonasera doesn't usually let guys back to her place. Hang on I remember you. Last time you was here, you were so wasted, that Stella and her friend from work were literally carrying you to the elevator." The door man said with a hint of humor in his voice, Jay replied with a faint smile only to be interrupted by the ping of the elevator. He turned and his mouth opened as Stella Bonasera walked out the elevator. "Close your mouth" the door man whispered in his ear. Jay obliged, before opening it again to say "You look amazing." Stella smiled and Jay stepped forwards took Stella's hand and kissed it before they walked out of the building. Jay winked at the doorman as he passed.

Before Dinner Jay and Stella took a walk through central park, they held hands and laughed. They came out of the park and walked towards the restaurant. It was a small family owned Greek place, however it was still romantic and Stella had to admit the food was Devine. "I didn't know this place existed. How did you find it?" Stella asked half way through eating her Baklava, "I spoke to this Greek guy I saw on the way home, glad you like the food." Jay replied with a smile, a waiter came over he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jay. "JAMIE?!" he nearly shouted, Jay looked around "BEN?!" Jay nearly shouted back, Stella was in total confusion, "Jay he looks just like you…" She began but Jay cut her off

"Stella, m meet m my brother Ben"…

TBC

A/N. Hah who is this Ben? Well obviously its Jay's brother, but what's going on here, raise your hand if you're confused. I am to and I'm writing the story. Sorry for the short chapter but I am meant to be writing my coursework, I got 3 media studies essays due, a game box cover, and product analysis and a advert design + 3 draft versions and the analysis for that and I've got to write an essay on whether Frankenstein is a man to be pitied and his relationship with his creation and the other characters in the book. So when I catch up on this mountain of course work I'll update the story, don't worry I'll probably be bored of the coursework in an hour and start on this again. Thanks for all the advice, I'm trying to work as many of your ideas into the story as possible. R&R please It helps, I've learnt more from the comments off this than I have from my English lessons. : )


	3. Who is Ben

A/N See I told you I'd give up on my coursework. Thanks for reviewing people all the advice is helpful. Now Here's chapter 3…

Number 2

_Previously:_

_Jay and Stella have realised they both have feelings for other and during their first date Jay's brother shows up._

"You have a brother?" Stella was in utter shock, but her shock was nothing compared to Jay and Ben's. "Yeah, he's my twin except I haven't seen him in years." Ben said, since his brother was still a goldfish impression. "Ben, I don't want to speak to you. What you did to Mom, it broke her heart. You're not my brother anymore." Jay snarled. Ben's expression went from shock to anger in a flash "WHAT I DID! WHAT ABOUT HIM JAY! WHAT ABOUT THAT BASTARD THAT MADE US CALL HIM DAD!" Ben shouted in response, it was lucky that at that moment the restaurant owner came over. "Excuse me. Detective Barker, there's a Mac Taylor, who says you and Detective Bonasera have to head back over to West Point." The restaurant owner looked from his waiter to Jay. "Look this is a family restaurant, any problems you to are having need to be sorted out away from here." He said hoping that his other customers weren't being disturbed. Jay nodded, he and Stella stood up gave the owner a check for the meal apologised for the inconvenience and left the restaurant.

There was an awkward silence in Jay's car as they drove up to the academy. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Stella asked Jay didn't ask what she meant, he just shook his head. They spent the rest of the journey in silence. When they arrived at the academy, Mac greeted them and they walked back to the dorm room, where they found the bodies of a cadet and his girlfriend. 3 murders in less than 15 hours, they hadn't even identified the first victims yet. "Sir. This is Cadet Captain Ethan Marshall." The cadet who escorted him up to the rooms said whilst pointing at the body, Stella felt a small smile tug at her lips, Mac hated to be called 'Sir.' This room again took hours to process. Finaly when more ballistics had been taken, more blood swabbed and more statements taken Mac decided to call it a night, they'd only had a few hours to break and Mac knew that Stella and Jay were on a date, he could tell by the glances they gave each other and most of all that dress Stella was wearing. 'Holy Shit' he thought when he saw her. But he snapped back to reality. Stella was untouchable and his best friend he couldn't go there. No matter how much he wanted to.

It was Jay who broke the silence. "Would you like to come back to my apartment and talk maybe have some coffee." He asked Stella remembering that she'd asked about what happened earlier and whilst working that scene he realised that he needed to talk about it. Stella agreed to go to the apartment.

When they got there Jay made some Coffee and he sat next to Stella, she grabbed his hand and he opened his heart to her, "My dad died in 1983, when I was 13. He has in the marines like Mac and he was in Beirut, he died in those bombings. After a while my mom started dating this guy she met in her art class, but he was violent towards me and Ben. I didn't say anything and neither did Ben we couldn't do that to mom, she was so happy. She hadn't been happy in a while then when on mine and Ben's 18th birthday he got really drunk and he beat us in front of her. Ben had enough and he just walked out the house and we never heard from him again. Mom divorced him and we never saw him or Ben again. Mom was a shell for the rest of her life. I had two reasons for joining the police after university. One was to find my brother and two, to make sure nobody goes through what I went through, I lost a father and a brother." Jay finished his story and it was obviously really hard for him to do. To reveal everything to somebody something he'd never done before. Stella grabbed his hand and he sat there and he cried into the night.

A/N, god this chapter s kinda depressing, but it's relevant. Much more upbeat 1 next time. It's kinda short but not a lot to write.


	4. Life Changes

A/n Ok so the last chapter was a bit depressing this is better honest. I nicked an idea of friends, I hope you get it

Chapter 3, Life Changes.

'Oh my god' Stella thought as she woke up in Jay's apartment again. He chose that moment to walk in, freshly toasted beagle and some dry roasted coffee, Stella's favourite, she smiled as he placed the tray down. Suddenly she got up and ran from the bedroom he followed her.

When he found her, she had her head in the toilet. "You sure you wanna go in today?" she looked up from the toilet and nodded. "If your sure baby. But stay in the lab. Do it for me." Stella looked in to her boyfriend's eyes, 7 months ago he was sat on his sofa crying, pouring his heart out to her, now he just wanted to make sure everything was ok and that she was safe. "I've got a doctors appointment at 3pm." She said Jay nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you." He asked, and she just shook her head.

"I'm off Mac, Jay I'll see you later, I'll go to yours and wait for you" Stella said as she stuck her head in the evidence room, Mac and Jay were looking over all the evidence they'd collected in the West Point Murders, they were going for LWOP and they were pretty sure they had an airtight case. "Okay Baby, call me if any things wrong I'll be home as soon as possible." Jay shouted as she walked down the corridor.

Reviewing evidence wasn't fun, they had him on CCTV, committing a murder and everything pointed to him. "Jay go home." Mac said "There is nothing else you can do here" he continued, Jay agreed with what Mac said and walked towards the locker room. After a quick change jay walked out. Since he was already near 5th Avenue he ran as fast as he could towards a shop whose merchandise came in the little blue box.

_Later that evening:_

Jay made Stella a romantic dinner, he set up his apartment with candles and he twiddled the little box in his pants pocket. "All I need is Stella" he said to himself, at that moment Stella Bonasera walked through the door "Jamie we need to talk." She said he panicked; she only ever called him Jamie when something was wrong and to men the words "WE need to talk" are never good. Jay followed her to the couch and sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Jay I went to the doctors and…. I'm……pregnant" she said, Jay face broke out in to a huge a grin, "I'm gonna be a daddy." He said, Stella looked him, smiled and nodded her head. "I made some dinner." He said, indicating to the candle filled dinning area of his apartment. They sat down and tucked into a delicious meal which he lovingly prepared for her and during the dessert… "Stella, I love you. I know I've said it before but I want you to know how much." He stood up walked towards her took her hand got down on one knee "Stella Bonasera, I love you, I want us to have this baby and most of all I want you. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out the little blue box that burnt a hole in his bank account, he opened it to reveal the most gorgeous wedding ring Stella had ever seen. She took the box and slipped the ring on to her finger "Yes" she replied through tear filled eyes, her voice only just above a whisper. Jay grabbed her, gentley of course.

Mac arrived at Jay's apartment and found his team stood outside, "You all got invited over?" he said quizzically, they responded with a nod. The door opened and Jay invited them in. on the coffee table there were champagne glasses and glasses filled with orange soda. Stella came out and held Jay's hand, Mac felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, but it was gone quickly. "We've got some things to tell you. Stella has some big news first…" Jay said barely concealing his grin.

"Well, I've been a little sick for a while and turns out its good news. Guys I'm gonna have a baby!" Stella said in an unnaturally high pitched voice, The apartment erupted in cheers and Mac found himself hugging Stella. "Okay time for some more good news! Me and Stella are getting married" Jay said equally as high pitched as Stella. More cheers and shaking of hands. Champagne was drunk and Jay and Stella knew they were about to under go some serious life changes…

A/N see I told you this would be happier. All this happiness but what about Mac…


	5. skateboards

A/N Okay if you're clever, I said there would be an idea I blagged from an episode of friends, "The One Where Rachel Tells" about the affectivity of condoms but I forgot.

Chapter 4, Skateboards…

Stella was getting pampered in the little beauty salon on 3rd avenue, when her cell phone rang, she groaned. Her cell had a habit of ringing when ever she was…occupied. "Bonasera…Sure I'll be there gimme 10 minutes." She clicked her phone shut "Sorry, I gotta go, apparently a day off is to much to ask from New York's criminals." Stella moaned to the beautician behind her. "Sure Ms. Bonasera, we'll finish this another time." Said the young lady currently doing her nails.

"Hey, Detective Bonasera." The young cop said "Er…by the way I think you know one of the witnesses." He said, hoping she wouldn't freak out, he had 3 sisters who had all been pregnant. They was all hormonal and what not, their moods changed in a blink of an eye. "Ok. Thanks Tony." Stella said, trying to conceal the grin that this 6"4 muscular cop was scared of the big bad pregnant lady. She looked over to where the witnesses were and noticed one 27 year old detective who she thought was too old for skateboards. "Hey baby" Jay said sounding worried, he forgot to meet her for lunch, instead he went skating with some guys he met at a skate shop. "Don't you 'Hey Baby' me James Barker! We had lunch, but you missed it!" She shouted, sniggers from the skaters were quickly silenced by a _Do-you-really-wanna-mess-with-me _death stare from Stella Bonasera. "I know, Stell. Look I was buying you a present when I saw the guys and I borrowed a skateboard from Alex, he said indicating to the guy with long curly brown hair. Then I got caught up in the moment…" she cut him off with a smile, "Jamie baby, you was buying me a present! How sweet!" She said nearly in tears. He was in shock then it hit him like a brick, hormones "yeah and to make it up to you for missing lunch I'm gonna get my kit out your car and help you with this scene." He said whilst pulling his gun and badge out of his backpack.

When Jay and Stella got back to CSI they were greeted by Hawkes who said "Hey Jay aren't you a little bit old for skateboards?" he chuckled, but was silenced from another glare from Stella. "Jay we been going out for like 9 months now and how come you didn't tell me you skated?" She enquired. He looked a little embarrassed, "I was a semi-pro skater. Did competitions and stuff like that was the best vert skater in the southern states, did a lot of travelling, was a local celebrity in Florida. So when Ben left I stopped. Stayed with Mom, missed my shot at pro. I still go the stores look at the decks, watch the DVD's, few guys there same age as me still skate every once in a while." Jay said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You could've said, Jamie. There is a competition in a few days and my maternity leave starts tomorrow. I bet Mac'd give you the day off. I'd love to see you skate." She said, showing genuine interest in her fiancé's hobby. "Maybe you'll let me come see your band as well." She asked hopefully. Jay nodded and went to talk to Mac. After Mac gave the okay for Jay to have the next 3 weeks off, to skate in the New York open competition and help Stella prepare for the bay that was due in a few months. They headed off to the doctors office for the scan of the baby.

"So would you like to know the sex of your babies" the doctor asked, Jay's jaw dropped. "Babies?" he said, the doctor chuckled as hit print on the screen to print the picture of the babies off, "Yes detective Barker, you're having twins." Jay looked at Stella who nodded. "So baby do you wanna know if we're having boys or girls?" Jay asked Stella said she wanted to know. The doctor told them they were having a boy and a girl. Stella and Jay got in the car. "How did you get pregnant Stell?" Jay asked "I thought we used a condom?" he said unsure if there was a night where they were both very drunk and forgot about the contraception. "We did use a condom every time, Jamie. You do know they're only something like 93 effective right?" she asked him, he replied with a shake of the head. When she asked if he was having second thoughts he told her to stop being silly. He loved her and the babies.

They swung by the lab, because Jay forgot his cell and back pack as he got out of the elevator leading to lab he could hear shouting. "Fuck you! I wanna see ma brother!" Came a familiar voice then he heard Mac shouting I don't know who you're talking about!" Jay ran towards the voices pushed the other man against the wall and shouted, "What is wrong with you Ben? I said I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" Ben looked at Jay, "I wanted to explain Jay." He said, Jay told him he had five minutes or he was going to arrest him for something. So Ben told Jay his story "I'd had enough. You had your friends and girlfriend. You were never there when he was at his worse. I got the full brunt of his beatings" he pulled up his shirt to reveal scars, "I left and just couldn't bring myself to come home, I made my way to New York and stayed." After the five minutes Jay had forgiven his brother and given him his card. On the back was his home and work number (his cell was on the front) and his apartment building and number. "Come over bout 9. We'll catch up then." Jay told his brother and for the first time in 9 years to two brothers hugged.

A/N I worked my friend's moment in this chapter. R&R please any feedback welcome. The New York open competition isn't real I just made it up for the purpose of my story.


	6. Shot to Shock

Chapter 5, Shot to Shock.

"Next contestant is one of NY's finest. Give a huge central park welcome to Jay Barker!" Said the announcers voice, Jay was ready to drop in to ramp. The buzzer went the music started, his song was Blink 182's 'What's My age again'

Jay dropped into the ramp and decided he would just go all out. Build up his points, he landed a Japan, switch to fakie, before nose sliding the opposite side of the ramp, then a airwalk , judo air, Madonna, double Kickflip aerial indy before a melon out of the ramp seconds before the buzzer went. The crowd went wild.

A 1 hour later it was time for his second run and just as he dropped in he heard three familiar sounds. Three gunshots. Immediately he bailed near the bottom of the ramp and he saw the gunman running down the stairs of the bleachers still holding the gun, 2 police officers were heading in his direction, knowing they wouldn't catch him in time, Jay founding himself running after the suspect shouting "NYPD! FREEZE!" the gunman turned fired a shot off towards Jay he felt the bullet hit him in the arm "Fuck that hurt!" he said to himself as he ran after the suspect. Jay finally caught up with grabbed him forced up against a tree, he held him by his arms, so that if he did have a weapon he couldn't use it. Jay was walked the suspect back in to the area where the skate competition was being held, when the crowd saw Jay had the guy in custody they clapped and cheered. He walked over to his back pack pulled out a set of cuffs, his badge, gun and I.D. He cuffed the suspect and pulled on a pair of latex gloves and secured the suspects gun which he had tucked in to the back of his pants, also in the back of his pants was his I.D, it said the suspects name was Stan Elliot aged 25, Jay said "Stan Elliot your under arrest for attempted murder, attempted murder of a police officer, carrying a concealed weapon, resisting arrest and fleeing the scene of a crime. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to lawyer, if you can not afford a lawyer the one will be provided." The other two cops from earlier appeared, Jay turned to them, "You guys take him to booking, I'm going to the hospital with the vic to collect evidence and get my arm looked at. " in response to the confused looks he got "Detective Jay Barker, CSI. I got shot by our perp. So could you also drop off the evidence at CSI. Thanks." Jay said to them and ran off to catch up with the ambulance. Hoping Stella wouldn't find out. The last thing an 8 month pregnant lady needed to hear was her fiancé was shot.

"Ok Detective Barker you can go." The doctor said to Jay after dressing the wound, 'thank god I had a tetanus a year ago' he thought. "Cool, thanks Doctor." Jay said as he got up and walked out the room, his cell rang, he looked at the name he flipped it open, "Hey Mac…No you guys run with it…I'm sure, I wanna get back to Stella…I'm coming back tomorrow anyway…Nah it's cool…Yeah see ya tomorrow…O hey Mac d'you wanna come over for a drink, tonight? It'd mean a lot to Stella…Cool come over about 8:30, try not to be late." Jay clicked his phone shut and got a cab home.

"James Andrew Barker! Why did you not call and tell me you were shot?" Stella screamed as soon as he walked in to the apartment. "I had to find out from Flack who called to see if your ok!" she screamed again "I was worried sick! You were shot!" she was still screaming and Jay was shaking is his entines. "Stella baby this isn't good for the babies! You need to stop shouting!" he was too late she grabbed her stomach and was in a lot of pain then a small pool of liquid appeared at her feet, Jay froze and just repeated the same two words over and over again "O Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit…." Luckily Mac arrived and since the door was open he poked his head in and saw Stella in Pain, a pool of liquid around her…

TBC. Stella is having baby! Is Mac totally cool with the relationship?


	7. Welcome To The World

Welcome To The World.

Mac paced the hallway outside Stella's room not being able to distinguish between Jay and Stella as both were screaming in agony and it was very high pitched. However when "Ow, baby please let go!" was screamed and the response was "Jamie if you don't shut the fuck up I'm gonna shoot your other arm!" it was obvious who was who. Finaly the Jay came out and told Mac he could come in.

Mac looked at the baby in Jay's arms and Jay said, "Mac meet Aaron Mac Barker. Aaron meet Mac Taylor hopefully the man who'll become your godfather." Jay smiled and held out the baby for Mac to take the little boy looked at Mac he had Stella's green eyes but otherwise he was all Jay. "Hey Mac come meet Jessica Aiden Barker." Stella said, Mac looked over at Stella and asked "Twins?" Stella laughed, "Yeah we thought we'd surprise everyone 'cus we've known for ages." She grinned sleepily, "So Mac would you like to be godfather to our babies?" Jay asked, Mac looked at Jay, smiled and said "Yes."

Right then the whole team including Sid, Adam, Peyton and Flack came into the room. Lindsay and Peyton squealed at the sight of the two babies and the boys all shook Jay's hand. A nurse came in "Only a few visitors at time." Stella laughed, "I thought there wasn't a limit on family!" in response to the nurses confused look "NYPD's just one giant family." The room erupted with laughter and Jay looked at Stella and smiled. He was the luckiest Man in the world, a beautiful wife-to-be, two great kids and loads of friends who'd always be there for him.

FIN.

A/N I'm working on a sequel, the brother will appear more in that one. Please review. : )


End file.
